Silver Fantasies
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: Who says their cant be romance in the soul society? and not just that! it it involves Gin Ichimaru running into Kotetsu Isane when she was out looking for her captain, Retsu Unohana.lemon Rated M GINXKOT


**Silver-Fantasies**

**By: James Saverson**

**A Gin Ichimaru and a Kotetsu Isane pairing**

**Bleach fanfiction oneshot**

**It was just a normal day in the soul-society. Reapers and civilians were walking about, the sacred stand that was destroyed by the orange-haired ryoka; Ichigo Kurosaki, was being rebuilt, and General Shigekuni Yamamoto-genryusai was calling a meeting between the squad captains and the vice captains. Everyone was already in the meeting room and the only people missing were the people from squad 4. Old man Yamamoto was starting to get angry. **

"**Where are the people from squad 4!?" Asked Yamamoto as he ran his hands through his long white beard.**

**And suddenly, as if on cue, captain of 4****th**** squad: Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant: Kotetsu Isane flash-stepped into the room. **

"**Nice of you to join us, squad 4 captain." Said Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad 3.**

**Unohana bowed to Yamamoto and said "forgive me for being tardy, General Yamamoto."**

**The old man nodded and the 4****th**** division members took their place. The general stood up and started his speech. It was probably going to be about ryoka or Hueco Mundo or even Las Noches. **

"**Everyone, today we're here to discuss the issue we've been having with these troublesome ryoka. There have been multiple sightings of these ryoka throughout the soul society. Ever since they broke through the wall and landed in the seireitei they have been a huge problem. The leader of the ryoka defeated jidanbo and that's not all. One of those ryoka was a Quincy and that person defeated the **_**kamaitachi**_**. Zaraki kempachi, one of our own captains was defeated by this orange-haired ryoka and kurotsuchi was defeated as well by the Quincy. Kyoraku encountered one of these ryoka and defeated him easily. Madurame Ikkaku, Isane Kotetsu, 2****nd**** division vice-captain (I forgot his name), Yumichika, 1****st**** division vice-captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, you've all encountered the orange-haired soul reaper ryoka and were defeated. That is not acceptable within the gotei 13! If you can't defeat a simple ryoka then you shouldn't be a captain or lieutenant! So either get the job done or forfeit your place as a Captain and or lieutenant! This meeting is over!" said the old captain who was obviously mad about these ryoka running all over the place. The captains and their lieutenants flash-stepped out of the room and though about the old man's words. Later that day, the 4****th**** division lieutenant was trying to find Unohana but she couldn't find her. She saw another person from her**

**Division, Hanataro Yamada. She went to go ask him if he had seen her long haired female captain.**

"**Hey Hanataro, have you seen captain Unohana by any chance?" asked the wavy silver-purple haired woman.**

"**No I haven't, sorry Kotetsu." Said the young raven haired boy. **

**Kotetsu nodded and flash-steeped out of the Division building and appeared outside of the building. She went looking for her captain outside. She was running down the street when she saw a man with short silver hair. It was Gin Ichimaru, the fox-faced captain of the 3****rd**** division. **

"**Excuse me, have you seen my captain by any chance Captain Ichimaru?" she asked the older man.**

**He put his hands in the air and said "no I haven't. But since we are on the subject of looking for someone, I was looking for you, Kotetsu."**

**He took a step toward her and she didn't even flinch. She seemed a little scared because her beautiful dark-purple eyes were shaking. "W-why were you looking for me?"**

"**Because, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I never caught you at the right time." He said to her.**

**His head came down to equal levels of her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck. It took all she had not to shudder. She actually thought that Ichimaru was coming onto her. She never thought of herself as an attractive woman. She was just a healing operative of the 4****th**** company. She didn't know it but many guys gave her that "I'll hit that" look. She was one of the most beautiful women in all of soul-society. She was on the beautiful-list along with Matsumoto Rangiku, Youruichi, some thought that the female ryoka, Orihime was also beautiful so her and Kotetsu Isane were on this list that mostly the male soul reapers looked at. He placed his hand underneath Kotetsu's chin and pressed his lips on hers. She was absolutely shocked. Her purple eyes went wide but when Gin's other hand flew up her body and gave one of her ample breasts a squeeze, her eyes slowly closed and she let a low moan escape her creamy lips and a scarlet color covered her face. His tongue darted into her mouth and hers fought with his. He ran his fingers through her wavy silver hair and he was about to "take her" but he pulled back and ended the kiss.**

"**You're quite tasty, Kotetsu." He said to her. **

**She was breathing heavily due to the hot kiss. He was about to turn away but she grabbed him by the arm and kissed him this time. She placed her hands firmly around his shaft and squeezed it, causing Gin to groan in pain and start to sweat. She pulled back this time and said "I like being in control. I lead, I don't follow."**

**Gin's original fox-faced smile nearly touched his ears and his closed slit eyes opened a little, revealing his crimson-colored eyes. He said "hmm, you like to lead huh? Well, that could come in handy for "other things"." Before flash-stepping away. Kotetsu was thinking about those "other things"**

"_**Oh believe me, Ichimaru Gin, I'm ready for those "other things"" **_** "Thought Kotetsu as she felt the breast that Gin previously grabbed onto. **

**Without warning, captain Unohana appeared beside her and her sudden appearance made her jump in fear.**

"**c-captain Unohana!" Said Kotetsu.**

"**Kotetsu, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" She asked her vice-captain.**

**She tried to think up something to say but nothing came to her. So she just said "I was looking for you."**

**The next day, another meeting was called by captain general but this time, the meeting was at night, normally when the hollows would tear through the dimensional fabric separating the two worlds and run amuck in the soul society. The news about Rukia Kuchiki and her release by the orange-haired ryoka quickly spread throughout the soul society like a plague. Yamamoto told them that another threat was about to rise to the surface. A man by the name of Jin Karaka was coming in and out of the soul society and he was causing quite a lot of trouble in Karakura town and soul society. Byakuya Kuchiki did battle with this white-haired man. His zanpakto "**_**senbonzakura"**_** wasn't having much effect on the man so he went to his bankai "**_**senbonzakura kageoshi"**_** and even that couldn't take out the man. With the help of the ryoka, ichigo kurosaki, he and Byakuya took on the foe but took on each other as well. After the meeting, everyone returned home again. Kotetsu was hoping for another visit from the silver-haired male captain. She went to her division building and went to her room and got ready for bed. She kept her shihakuso on and her **_**itegumo**_** next to her in case a hollow showed up or something like that. She looked out her window and saw the bright shining moon. She saw a hell-butterfly fly across the moon and she heard Ichimaru say "what are you thinking about, Kotetsu?" she turned around and saw Ichimaru standing suspiciously behind her. He immediately placed his hands on her huge butt and since her shihakusho was getting in the way, he pulled the lower-part of it down and felt her huge creamy cheeks. She felt a finger go into her hole and she moaned in pleasure.**

"**Damn, I was starting to wonder when you were gonna come visit me again, Captain Ichimaru." Moaned the wavy haired woman.**

**The man smiled and suddenly, Kotetsu felt something go in her butt that definitely wasn't a finger (if you don't get this, your stupid as all hell!) she moaned in passion due to his sudden entry. She grabbed onto the curtains that were hanging on her windows and Gin began to thrust continuously. Her face turned red and she moaned every few seconds. That's when she thought about what she said earlier. "I lead I don't follow." So that's when she turned around and pinned the captain to her bed and pulled his upper shihakusho costume off. She sat on his shaft and she started to ride Ichimaru. He put his hands on both sides of her slim, creamy skinned body and she put her hands on his shoulders as she rode him with everything she had. Her inner walls wrapped around the huge shaft and she rode and rode him until…..**

"**SPLISH!"**

**Her sexual fluids dripped out of her pink flower and covered Ichimaru's shaft in her clear fluid.**

"**Wow, Kotetsu that's a lot. Don't tell me you're done." Said the 3****rd**** division.**

"**Not even close, Ichimaru" she moaned with words full of lust. She continued to ride his shaft and he decided to take over so he flipped her over and did her silly! He sucked and squeezed her tits. They started to tongue each other and he firmly grabbed her ass-cheeks and roughly thrusted into isane. It was one interesting night between squad 3 and squad 4.**

"**You're really "releasing my zanpakto" kotetsu." Said Ichimaru before doing a series of rapid thrusts and moans and before either one of them knew it, they were asleep and laying next to eachother. The next day, the general once again called a meeting and two people weren't present at the moment. Namely, Gin and Kotetsu. So Izuru Kira and Retsu Unohana flash-stepped into Kotetsu's room and saw her getting it from the back. Unohana and Izuru looked at eachother and both shouted "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!"**

**Done by: James Saverson**

**a.k.a **

**Secrecy**


End file.
